The broad aim of this research program is to study mechanisms of cardiovascular disease employing experimental animals with naturally occurring pathological alterations of the heart and vascular system. Fundamental biological and physical problems related to certain disease conditions will be investigated. A multi-disciplinary approach will be used employing the methods and technics of cardiovascular physiology, biomedical engineering, genetics, developmental biology, cell biology, cardiovascular pathology, and clinical cardiology. Areas of study include: arterial hypertension; genetic factors and developmental alterations in congenital heart disease; electrophysiological correlates of cardiac disease; biophysical characteristics of the cardiopulmonary circulation; and mitotic cycle and differentiation of cardiac myoblasts.